


Liquid Romance

by altalemur



Category: Blades of Glory (2007)
Genre: Gen, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-28
Updated: 2007-05-28
Packaged: 2018-05-21 09:19:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6046252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/altalemur/pseuds/altalemur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short drabble about a messy refrigerator situation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Liquid Romance

“CHAZZ!!”

The scream coming from the kitchen wasn’t much of a surprise. Jimmy was probably up in arms about some sort of mess Chazz left there, again. Chazz ignored him and kept watching TV. That is until Jimmy came storming into the living room and blocked Chazz’s view of the TV.

“Look what you did!” Jimmy yelled while waving one of his Capri Suns in Chazz’s face.

“I didn’t touch your stupid fruity drink.” Chazz stared at the drink for a moment in incomprehension.

“You left one of your STUPID beers on its side and it spilled all over my Capri Sun! Look, it’s all sticky and messy now. Why do you Always get my stuff messy, Chazz? I should have known better than to let you put your beer on the shelf above my Capri Sun! Now’s it’s all ruined and I can’t drink it! Chazz! Chazz?”

Jimmy had to stop his rant about Chazz’s messy habits when he realized Chazz was laughing his ass off and clearly not paying attention. So Jimmy stood with one arm on his hip, minding the still sticky Capri Sun, until Chazz quit laughing. Finally, with enough “glaring” (really, it was just pouting in Chazz’s book) until his skating partner settled down.

Still laughing a bit, and giving glances toward the Capri Sun, Chazz said “So you’re saying that my beer got your Capri Sun sticky, because it was horizontal and on top? Is that what you’re saying?”

Jimmy looked oddly at Chazz. “Uh, yeah douche. That’s what I just said.”

Chazz broke out into another fit of laughter. Jimmy stood there, nonplussed, until he realized Chazz wasn’t coming out anytime soon. Storming off, Jimmy went to clean up the mess in the fridge, muttering about inconsiderate jerks.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this waaaay back when. Uploading for... reasons.


End file.
